


Meal

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Aliens anatomy, Beta!Lotor, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Gag, Loving Husbands, M/M, Oral Sex, Shibari, half nalquodian/half Altean!Lance, hermaphrodite!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lance and Lotor have a little fun. Sequel to Up in the Club





	Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so this is set in the same au as the fic “Up in the Club” And I just need some soft Lancelot, thus this comes into being
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Has not been beta read,

"Well aren't you a delicious sight."

"Mmmmm~"

"Aaaw...you're excited already I see hmmm? How cute."

What answers him is a muffled trill as the lovely creature before him lies with his legs held open by dark purple rope. It formed intricately tied patterns of knots that has Lance"s arms tied behind his back and his calves tied to his thighs. His mouth is gagged with cloth as he lies there submissively.

Lotor just smiles at the state his mate was in. A state of being he was responsible for putting him in as he watches him shift to get comfortable.

"It made me so happy that you agreed to this, my love," he lightly traced his fingers along Lance's thigh.

His love's antennae form a small heart as his fine like ears give a light flicker before he lightly raises his hips lightly. His cloaca glistens with slick and his cock stands tall. It had small little speckles of light, glowing like his Altean markings. Lotor's eyes grew warm as he moved over and kissed his husband's forehead.

"Are you comfortable? Nothing is too tight is it?"

Lance trills through the gag before managing a smile when Lotor holds his face.

"You remember the signals?"

He nods.

"Do I need to go over them with you?"

A shake of his head before he receives another nuzzles and kisses all over his cheeks and nose. A muffled giggle escapes him with little light pecks go over the gills on his neck. He shivers before Lotor laughs softly and moves down his body, placing soft kisses along it as he goes.

He couldn't help it. Lance was just so beautiful and he wanted him to feel loved and adored as well as safe like this.

The galtean stops as he moves to level his face between those lovely thighs.

"Hmm...I see you prepared a nice meal between you're thighs. Just got me~"

A snort escapes Lance and he snickers softly. Stars his husband was such a corny dork when they were like this and it didn't help that he looked so suave doing it. He looks down at him with a blush on his face.

Lotor just smirks at him as he opened his mouth and gives a light lick along the folds. The moan that leaves Lance makes his thighs twitch lightly. He moaned as he arched and squirms softly as Lotor continued to give long firm licks, pausing to flick his tongue over the rim.

"Mmmm...Mmmmm...!" Lance shivers and arches slightly.

Oh...oh curse his sensitive cloaca! And curse Lotor's talented tongue and skill to tie him up so good!

He wanted so bad to squeeze his thighs around the other's head and draw him in closer, but with how he was positioned it made or a little difficult for him. Besides Lotor had his hands on his thighs and was keeping them down.

Lotor lifted his head a moment for air, "Fff...fuck...Lance...you taste so good. Thank you so much for providing such a tasty treat~"

Lance grunts before squealing when Lotor dives right back in and pushes his tongue inside Lance. He licks and bobbed his head to move his tongue in and out of his husband, listening to him moan and squeal in pleasure between his muffled pleading for him to give him more. It was such a beautiful chorus of sound, it was only natural Lotor wanted to hear him.

The lovely soft blue thighs shake harder when Lotor's tongue brushes a sensitive spot of nerves. The walls clench wantonly around his tongue as he slowly gripped Lance's hips and pulled them up so he could reach deeper. The sound of pleasure grew louder as Lance's whole face darkens in blush. He rolled his lovely blues eyes back and moans loudly.

"Mmmmm! Mmooohhmm..Plmmm,...!"

Lotor only purred before closing his whole mouth over the opening and fuck his hole mercilessly.

Lance bucked as his voice grew rough. Now he really wished his legs were free to wrap around Lotor's head and make him go deeper and hold him in place. Perhaps that"s why he had been so keen to tie Lance up.

A needy whine escapes him when Lotor stops before he could cum.

"Shhh shhh...don't worry darling, you'll have more soon," Lotor kissed his thigh softly, ".I promise."

Lance could only moan as he watched Lotor licks the slick off his mouth like he would lick a delicious sauce off.


End file.
